marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kadlec (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Seeker | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Associate of Maximus; formerly the Unspoken | Relatives = Uys (Seeker II) (twin brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Hunter; formerly advisor and viceroy of Attilan | Education = | Origin = Inhuman exposed to Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan, Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #46 | Death = Inhumans Special #1 | HistoryText = Origins Not much is known about the Inhuman named Kadlec, also known as the Seeker. His only known relative is his twin brother Uys. He was apparently married, but the identity of his spouse is unknown at this time. Forgotten Reign After Agon and Rynda were killed in a tragic accident, a new wise king started ruling Attilan. One day, when he and the two princes, Maximus and Black Bolt, were contemplating a new monument the Alpha Primitives were building, they were attacked with neural inhibitors and the king was rendered unconscious. The princes began fighting to protect the King and, after Black Bolt's voice blacked every attacker out, Maximus killed Dkamas, the leader of the Uprising. Later, the corrupt viceroy Kadlec the Seeker led the king to suspect the young princes were conspiring to steal the throne, and Elisha, one of the Alpha Primitives, convinced the two brothers that the king was plotting their demise, due to being humiliated when they saved his life. When Kadlec branded Medusa as a traitor, she and the two brothers escaped with Elisha and Lockjaw to New York City. After this, the king dispatched Kadlec and Karnak to bring the teens back, but Karnak betrayed Kadlec and escaped to search for his missing brother Triton. Meanwhile the king had already selected Gorgon as his new viceroy and had given him the mission of understanding the real reason the teens had fled, since he was starting to distrust Kadlec. Coup D'État After the Forgotten Reign, Black Bolt assumed the throne and a number of years prior to the Modern Age of Heroes, the Seeker became loyal to Maximus, who had vowed to oppose his brother and eventually usurp his rule. Maximus staged his first successful coup a few years later by transforming three of the Alpha Primitive working class into an energy being known as the Trikon. When the Trikon later began an Alpha Primitive uprising, the Inhuman Royal Family defended its people. While they were busy, Maximus and the Seeker took prisoner a number of prominent scientist, scholars, and other high ranking members of Inhuman society as hostages. When the crisis was averted, the Seeker and those loyal to Maximus kept these people hostage, forcing Black Bolt to relinquish the crown and the Inhuman Royal Family to go into exile. Maximus was welcomed as the new leader and Black Bolt and his family reviled thanks to the bigoted opinions of the Inhumans toward the Alpha Primitive working class. In order to maintain plausible deniability and maintain social order, Maximus ordered the Seeker to kill all those involved in the Alpha Primitive uprising. During the convening months, Maximus installed a police state and the Seeker became one of his enforcers. When hostages attempted to break out, the Seeker reigned them back in, killing Korath, member of the Royal Family and father to Gorgon. When Gorgon later returned to Attilan seeking his family's freedom, Maximus agreed to let them free if he brought back the exiled members of the Royal Family, particularly Medusa who had gone missing during the Alpha uprising. Not only was Gorgon unaware that the Seeker had killed his father, but when he was initially captured, the Seeker had implanted a tracking device in Gorgon's headdress so that he might track Gorgon outside of the refuge on behalf of Maximus later. Hunter Three years later the exiled Inhuman Royal Family managed to trace Medusa to the city of New York. Amnesic, Medusa was under the protection of New York's premiere team of super-heroes known as the Fantastic Four. During the ensuing battle, the Inhuman known as Triton was forced to flee when the Fantastic Four's Mister Fantastic compromised the suit that Triton needed to wear in order to breath on land. Diving into the waters below the battle, Triton was easily captured by the Seeker. Learning that the Fantastic Four housed the android known as Dragon Man in their Baxter Building headquarters, the Seeker broke into the base to take the creature, mistaking it for one of his fellow Inhumans. When the royal family later fled, the Fantastic Four learned that the Seeker had been in their headquarters and tracked down his ship. The Seeker took the group captive and explained to them the origins of the Inhumans before the Dragon Man awoke and managed to break free from captivity. While the Human Torch and the Thing battled the Dragon Man, the Seeker allowed Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Girl save the life of Triton, whose aquatic tank was smashed during the Dragon Man's escape. After Dragon Man was contained the Seeker let the Fantastic Four go and returned to Attilan. There he learned that Black Bolt had retaken the Inhuman throne in his absence. However, Maximus was not to be undefeated as he revealed to the Seeker that he had created an Atmo-Gun that would destroy the human race once activated. The Atmo-Gun was destroyed thanks to intervention from Black Bolt and his family and the Fantastic Four. With Maximus' plan foiled, the Seeker claimed that he was not involved and begged Black Bolt for forgiveness. However Maximus managed to get the final victory by forcing out the Fantastic Four and using a device to create a "Negative Zone" barrier around Attilan. Death Having learned that the Seeker had murdered his father, Gorgon came seeking him out to get revenge. When Gorgon confronted both Maximus and the Seeker, the Seeker was able to briefly incapacitate Gorgon thanks to the tracking device in his headdress. When Gorgon and Black Bolt caught up with the pair, Maximus used his mental powers to briefly control Black Bolt. When the Seeker attempted to shoot Gorgon, he grabbed Black Bolt and used him as a human shield. The blast was deflected through Black Bolt's tuning fork and into the mind of Maximus driving him even more insane than before. Attempting to flee, the Seeker was killed battling Gorgon, who caused a roof to collapse on his foe. The Seeker is survived by his twin brother who took on the Seeker mantle, and presumably by his spouse. | Powers = Seeker's gift was his attunement to the Terrigen Mist, enabling him to track an inhuman for thousands of miles. | Abilities = As his name implies, the Seeker is a skilled hunter and tracker | Strength = | Equipment = *'Inter-City Scanner:' A highly advanced tracking device *'Microwave Distorter:' Emits microwave energy waves | Transportation = *'Universal Control Rod:' Emits blasts of energy and doubles as a one-man flying conveyance. | Weapons = *'Distorter Gun:' Causes material objects to crystalize. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Trackers Category:Attilan Viceroys